Truth
by Leiyah
Summary: Dark and Krad are sealed and peace again reigned Japan.. That is until a group of Krad's followers appeared. To solve this, the Miyamoto clan once again sent their next generation out.. Sayuri.. and she needed the help of a certain thief..
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Konnichiwa! Kei-chan here! Finally it's summer vacation and guess what!

I have finally graduated from college! WOOOT! Meaning I can finally finish the stories I have started! But first… I have this developed liking for DNAngel… A real cool story! Try to read its summary for you to understand my story… This story is set based on DNAngel's ending… Six months after Dark and Krad are sealed in the Black Wing…

What else… That's just about it! Enjoy the first chapter and of course, feel free to e-mail me you opinions, flames, reviews, whatever… To those who kept e-mailing me about my previous stories, thanks a lot for being so patient… I really appreciate it…

So! Here we go! Kei-chan publishing presents INSERT DRUM ROLL HERE DNAngel's True!

-----------------------------------------

**TRUE**

Chapter One : Clan Miyamoto

"Daisuke..." No reply. "Daisuke?" Still, no reply. "Daisuke!" Emiko called out as she noticed that her son was spacing out again.

The red haired kid jumped up a bit. "H... Hai!" Daisuke stammered as he turned around to face her mom, who was now grinning from ear to ear. Daisuke knew that look real well and he blushed. "Okasan…" He pleaded, as if telling her to stop looking at him like that.

Emiko laughed at his reaction. "You sure act like your dad whenever he's shy..." Emiko supplied, arranging Daisuke's tie. "Don't space out like that again… Even if you are thinking about Riku-chan…" Emiko said, winking as she saw her son blush more. "You'll be meeting a lot of Riku-chan's friends and relatives at her party… You don't want others to think that Riku-chan's boyfriend's a wimp right?"

"Ka-san!" Daisuke stammered once again, blushing. "I won't! Besides, if I ever spaced out again, Dark will..." Daisuke stopped as he mentioned Dark's name.

Emiko frowned a bit. "Daisuke…" She started, hugging her son. "You're so used having Dark-san with you… You have to get by without him… He did say he's always with you right?" Emiko assured him, smiling a bit. "Cheer up… If Dark-san sees you like this, he'll laugh his head off!"

Daisuke smiled again at this and nodded. "I'll be going now…" He simply said. "With, be nice! Towa-san… That's body oil… Not cooking oil…" Daisuke added before closing the door, laughing under his breathe as he heard his mom squeal over her expensive body oil.

As Daisuke was walking towards the Harada's residence, he once again fell in deep thoughts. _'Dark's not around anymore… He's sealed… Together with Krad…'_ Daisuke smiled slightly. _'I never thought I'd be missing his pestering…'_ Daisuke sighed and looked up as he heard a sound of a car close by.

"Hey!" Satoshi greeted. "Going to Harada-san's party?" Daisuke gave a small nod. Satoshi smiled and tilted his head to the side which indicates for Daisuke to jump into the limo. For quite some time, both are quiet, not uttering a word. "You think a lot of Dark, don't you?" Daisuke blinked as he looked up to Satoshi. "No need to be surprised, Niwa-kun… It's written all over your face…"

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Yeah… How about you?" Satoshi gave him a glare and Daisuke laughed a bit. "I wasn't thinking… Gomen…"

Satoshi tilted his head up. "Of course I won't be missing Krad… He's such a pain… Though I did miss Hio-san… I owed her a lot… For bringing my old dad back… I didn't even say thanks…"

"I can see that… You're personality improved a lot after… The incident…" Daisuke implied, earning a nod from Hiwatari. "I want to hear Dark again… It feels like… I'm not complete without him…"

"Cheer up… Say that to Riku-chan... She'll probably think you and Dark have more than friendship for a relationship…" Daisuke and Satoshi laughed at the thought. "I don't know why I'm saying this… But… I think we'll see Dark soon… Some time… Soon…"

Daisuke nodded again and smiled as they approached the Harada residence. "Here we are. Let's go... And Hiwatari-kun…" Satoshi gave Daisuke a weird look. "Help me not to make a fool out of myself… I'm not used with this…" Satoshi laughed again. "I'm serious!" Daisuke demanded, blushing.

"Fine, fine… I'll take care of everything if ever you messed up…" Satoshi said then smirked. "It's been six months… And you still act the Niwa I know before…"

Daisuke nodded at this. "And you changed a lot… Without eyeglasses and a bit lighter personality… No wonder Harada-imoutou…"

"Shut up, Niwa…" Satoshi mumbled, blushing slightly. "And cut that crap or I'll leave you with all of them!" Daisuke stifled his laughter as they enter the mansion.

-----------------------------------------

"What! The Niwas! Why do I have to do that!" A girl about seventeen year of age squealed. "B… B… But… That family, together with the Hikari's… They're our enemies!"

"Past tense, dear child…" The elder said, slowly drinking tea from her cup. "I've already told you that again and again… After Dark and Krad were sealed, the young generation Niwa and Hikari are now close friends…" She opened one eye as she peered at her granddaughter. "Don't be such a pain, Sayuri… We need their help…" She reminded her.

"But I can seal all those artifacts by myself! I did it before! Why is now any different!" Sayuri demanded, not comprehending the situation at all.

Hayako, the elder sighed. "Listen… A new breed of Krad's followers is around… And we cannot even determine where their exact location is… From my sources, they are looking for the Black Wing to free Krad… And you **_DO_** know that Dark is sealed with Krad…If they destroyed Dark and freed Krad, chaos will reign…"

Sayuri ran an agitated hand over her raven locks. "So… It's my job as the next generation…"

"And only member left…" Hayako supplied.

"…Of the Miyamoto clan to once again call upon Dark so that Krad will be completely sealed…" Sayuri finished.

"Exactly… You know very well that even if the Niwas and Hikaris are able to seal cursed artifacts and create soul artifacts, respectively… Only the Miyamoto's are able to maintain the balance by summoning any of the two angels…"

"And in my case… It's lucky Dark…" Hayako nodded and sipped her tea again.

"Would you rather summon Krad?" Hayako asked her calmly, receiving a wide-eyed and vigorous shaking of head from Sayuri. "I thought so…" Hayako sipped her tea again. "And to add to that… You are somehow connected with Dark…"

Sayuri winced. It's the topic she hated to be brought up. "It's not me… It's… It's the previous me… Rayathara… I'm just her reincarnation… I'm… I'm a new life of Rayathara.. Not Rayathara herself…"

Hayako looked at Sayuri and sighed. "Fine… Whatever you say, so be it… It's settled then! Pack your things… Tonight you will catch the late plane towards Japan to meet the Niwas… I didn't leave any letters or acknowledgements to them, so be nice!"

Sayuri sighed again and stood up, walking to her room to pack. As Sayuri reached her room, she packed her things. She was about to close her closet when a black feather dropped from her a box she tucked inside most of the closet. She knelt down and picked it up. _'Dark… As much as I refuse to admit it… I indeed am still Rayathara… Will you still be able to remember me?' _Sayuri asked herself then bit her lips, her body trembling. _'Kami-sama… Why me… It hurts so much…'_ She asked herself as flashbacks from her previous life came running through her mind. She quickly cleared her thoughts of it and resumed packing her stuffs.

-----------------------------------------

Author's Note:

IN A SING SONG VOICE Dum-dum-dum-dum! There! Who is Rayathara? How did Sayuri become connected with Dark? PLOTTING GRIN IN PLACE Wait for the next chapters! COUGHS Love reviews COUGHS AGAIN Keep them coming… COUGHS MORE


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUE**

Chapter Two : Meeting

Daisuke flopped on his usual desk as he heard the bell ring. _'God… My head hurts…'_ Not from hang-over… He didn't even sipped one alcoholic drink in the party. They stayed up until 5AM and Daisuke is not used anymore with that setting… Without Dark, he gets to sleep like an average high school student, which is to remind you, what he is indeed.

"Daisuke-kun…" Daisuke quickly sat up straight as he heard Riku's voice, and hitting his knee with his desk's top in the process. He suddenly turned red then hid his burning face (from embarrassment and pain, of course) from Riku. Seeing this, Riku laughed slightly. "You're always too nervous to begin with…" She joked and looked at him worriedly. "I warned you about staying up too late…"

Daisuke shook his head. "I can't leave the place knowing that you don't want gatherings like that…" Daisuke explained, earning a gratuitous smile from Riku. At the same moment, the bell rang and he titled his head to the side, indicating Riku's seat. Riku nodded and sat on her desk.

It was the half of the first period and Daisuke was close to visiting Snooze City when he felt something hit his head. It was a crumpled paper. Looking at the teacher to make sure that he doesn't notice, he picked it up and opened it.

'_Wake up, sleepy head… Don't forget that I'll be going to your place today… I want to visit Towa-chan and With_

_ Riku'_

Daisuke then looked at Riku, smiling and almost jumped up as he heard the loud 'whack' of a meter ruler. "Niwa, I think it's better for you to listen first to my lectures before goggling on Riku Harada…"

"H… Hai!" Daisuke and Riku blushed as the others laughed at this small exchange.

------------------------------------------

Sayuri looked around the city as she arrived. She first took in the sight of the small supermarket, the huge windmill like things and lastly, the fountain which took most of her attention. She took in a breather of the city air and smiled as she thought that she will like the area. She was about to go down the stairways as her cell phone rang. "Moshi-moshi? Sayuri he…" She stopped immediately as she noticed the voice of the person she had been dreading to hear. A wince followed closely… "Oi… Nishikawa-kun…"

"Don't you oi-oi me! I am raging mad! Where the hell are you!" Prady Nishikawa demanded. Sayuri have to pull the phone away from her ear as he speaks. "Well!"

"Quit shouting, Nishikawa… Even those who are 10 meters away from me can hear your voice!" She replied then sighed. "I'm at Arita and…"

"What the heck are you doing there! You have a… A…" Sayuri could hear a fast sound of something being turned and she immediately knew that it is Prady's ever-trusted scheduler. "… A rehearsal at 10AM, recording at 5PM, interviews at 6PM and a lot more jobs to do!"

"Will you let me finish first!" Sayuri asked impatiently. "I'm doing a favor for grandma and I don't have any idea on when it will be finished… You now grandma…" She explained slowly.

It was Prady turn to sigh. "Fine… But you do know that you have to keep your name famous… You're a rising star, Sayuri… You have to do…"

Sayuri then completed the sentence at the same time with Prady. "… Well in order to keep my name alive…" She ended. "I know… I'm sorry… It's just that… It can't be help…" She was surprised as she heard a laugh from the other side of the line. "Oi, Nishikawa… Are you out of your mind?"

"Of course not, sweety… I just came up with a fabulous plan…" And without waiting for Sayuri to ask, he continued. "I will be there to continue your job and you can continue whatever task you have to do for you grandmother!" Sayuri was about to answer when Prady butted in again. "No need to say anything… I know… I am so great and wise and cool! No need to thank me! I'll be there tomorrow afternoon okay? Get a lot of sleep tonight and be ready for me! Bye!" And the line went out.

Sayuri glared at the phone. "Yeah… Thanks for nothing!" She mumbled and placed the phone inside her bag again, shaking her head since she knew with Nishikawa around, there would be more than one thing she should be ready of. "Kami-sama… Help!" She prayed silently, her shoulders drooping, as if from defeat.

-----------------------------------------

A bell at the Niwa residence surprised the family. "Who could be at the door at this time of afternoon? Daisuke and his friends are at school…" Grandpa muttered as he continued to read the paper.

"Maybe it's the mailman.. Bills…" Kosuke explained and looked up from the show he's watching as he sensed something strange. He then looked at Towa.  
"What is it Towa-san?"

Towa shrugged and her eyes became dull. Something that always happened whenever she is in deep thoughts regarding powers and magic. "I don't know… I feel something surge from whoever Is at the door but it seemed so… Low… So low that it can't be dangerous…"

The bell rang again. "In that case, I'll get it…" Emiko simply said and went to open the door. "Yes? Who is…" She stopped in mid sentence as she saw who is at the door. "Oh my God… SAYURI!" She squealed and blushed slightly. "What are you doing here! I've seen your new video! Though you're new, I really idolize you a lot!" And Emiko continued to babble on and on.

Sayuri smiled politely as Emiko continued on. _'Is she really Daisuke's mom?' _She asked herself. "Um… Arigato… Demo… I am here for some important matters…" She explained calmly.

"Important matters?" Emiko finally asked and stepped aside. "Come in, come in!" She said and guided… More of pushed… Her inside. "Feel at home… Take a seat! Hey! Look who's here!" Emiko announced as Sayuri entered, gaining the same reaction from the group, except from grandpa and Kosuke. "What do you want? Tea? Chocolate? Coffee?"

Sayuri shook her head. "No… Actually… I really wanted to talk to you about something of utmost importance…" She started as she sat in front of Kosuke, Emiko and grandpa.

"From your look I can definitely tell it's important…" Grandpa explained. "But… I'm sorry… I'm too old for such things…" Sayuri looked at him with bewildered expression. "Aren't you going to ask me if I can be your boyfriend for you newest video?" All sweat dropped and Sayuri blinked.

"Um… Actually… No… It's Daisuke whom I really wanted to talk to…" She added. "You are the Niwa's right?" She asked then quickly added the next information. "The family who can seal cursed arts made by the Hikari's and the family where the Phantom Thief, Dark, serves…" She then smiled inwardly as their eyes widened in surprise of such information.

"For a young woman who know such information… Who are you?" Kosuke asked, eyeing her guardedly.

"Sayuri… Miyamoto Sayuri…"

Emiko gasped. "Mi… Miyamoto!" She asked and shook her head. "I thought they are all…" She stopped as she think of a right word to describe the term.

"Dead?" Sayuri put in and shook her head. "I am the last and only generation of the Miyamoto's…" She explained. The Niwa's now have a guarded look and attitude within them and Sayuri understood it clearly. "No need to be nervous about me doing anything to your family…" She added. "I know very well that the Niwas and Hikaris newest generation, respectively Daisuke and Satoshi, are real close friends… And of course, the fact that Dark and Krad are sealed for good… The real reason why I'm here is that I need you to tell me where the artifact Black Wing is…"

"Why do you want to know such thing?" Towa asked. "I know that the Miyamoto's are capable to summoning these two angels but that contraption sealed the two angels for good! There is no need to…"

"There is a huge need…" Sayuri implied. "The people, who assaulted my family, are not anyone from the Hikaris or Niwas…" She started again. "These people are full pledged followers of Krad… They are able to create artifacts just like the Hikari's… Such artifacts capture souls and they offer the souls to Krad so he can be awakened once again… With these souls offered to Krad, he can surely revive, leaving Dark inside… Krad's followers despised Dark… A lot… And you all know how Krad works…"

Grandpa nodded. "It is a serious thing indeed… I never thought something like this exist around Japan…"

"They are not only from Japan… These followers, though small, I think around 12 to 20… Are all powerful and from all over the world… I have received words that they are now shipping the artifacts somewhere in this area… That's the prime reason why I'm here…"

"They why don't you seal it all up?" Kosuke asked. "I know the Miyamoto's have the ability like the Niwa's have…"

Sayuri nodded. "True… But I'm afraid my powers alone are not enough to stop Krad and his followers… I sealed some artifacts but I'm afraid I cannot do much sealing here since the source of their power, Krad, is also sealed somewhere here…"

"So… Why you're here is…" Emiko's eyes widened. "You will summon Dark!"

Sayuri smiled. "Yes… And ask for his assistance to help me search and seal the artifacts… There is no need for him to use Daisuke's body as host once again since I'm going to summon him, body and soul, as a whole…" Sayuri explained. "That is, of course, with Daisuke's permission…"

The Niwas smiled. "I'm sure he will be more than willing to agree on it!" Emiko said and stood up. "Look like I have to create cards again to send out for the police to follow…" She supplied as Kosuke looked at her.

"Oh, Emiko-san… A favor?" Sayuri asked.

"Nani?"

"Could you also create cards and a… Um… Something of a costume when I do the sealing task? To make it more mysterious and challenging…" Sayuri asked with a smile. "Truth to be told, I've wanted to act like a thief for a good cause…"

Emiko laughed slightly and winked. "No problem! What's the name you'll be using?"

"Raya…" Sayuri stopped. _'No… Not Rayathara… Hm…'_ Sayuri closed her eyes as if in deep thought and smiled. "How about Phoenix? I loved the mythical creature ever since I was a baby."

Grandpa laughed slightly. "Yeah… I can still remember the Miyamoto clan using the phoenix as a crest in most of their works…"

Emiko nodded. "I've seen one of those crests… The painting called Phoenix's Heart had that crest embedded in the canvas right?"

Sayuri nodded. "Of course! All Miyamoto canvas carries the crest…"

"Very well then… Just relax and wait for Daisuke to come home okay?" Sayuri nodded again. "And maybe you can sing some songs for us while you're here." Sayuri gave a soft laugh and nodded slightly. "And stay here… So that you'll save money for hotel accommodation!"

Sayuri thanked Emiko for her offer and accepted it. Afterwards, she did a double thinking on that offer, after she is asked to autograph some CDs Towa, grandpa and Emiko bought.

-----------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Lame I know… no cliff-hangers… But more will come soon! I promise! Reviews please! Domo!


End file.
